


Winter's Eve

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: As night falls on the festival.





	Winter's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'merry'
> 
> ~~with reference to a certain coffee commercial~~

Eirika leaned against her brother, smiling. The festival had been wonderful and they'd both had so much fun handing out gifts and making everybody happy. But it was getting late, and colder, and the crowd was thinning out considerably. Ephraim settled an arm around her, pulling her closer. 

"Time to head back?" he asked after a moment. "There'll probably be more presents in the morning..." 

Eirika smiled and shifted to touch his cheek. "You're my present." 

Ephraim kissed the back of her hand and echoed her smile. 

"Will I wake up with you beside my pillow?" 

"Of course you will."


End file.
